The Good Wife
by FairTaxGirl
Summary: Fluffy One Shot
**A/N: Super special thanks to my beta, Jago-Ji. She is so AWESOME!**

Stephanie slowly danced around her living room listening to her favorite Chris Botti CD. The smooth jazz made her reminisce about the last time they went dancing. The sensual way he moved and the way her heart raced as he whispered his decadent thoughts softly in her ear, in glowing detail no less.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but in reality, it had only been six weeks. He had been called "into the wind" as they were driving home from the club. Instead of a night of love and passion, she spent the remainder of the evening crying herself to sleep.

Stephanie knew there would be times like this. She was fully aware that the wife of a soldier meant that sometimes she too had to be a "good soldier" and live with his rushed deployments. She was outwardly strong, but it just plain sucked when he was gone.

Headlights suddenly flashed into the room, and Stephanie grabbed her gun. He had taught her to shoot, and although she still wasn't crazy about guns, she had to admit feeling more comfortable handling them. The chances of somebody that meant harm pulling into the driveway were slim, but she never took chances anymore.

She watched out the window as her husband emerged from the passenger side of the vehicle. Why he hadn't given her a heads up ran through her mind as she watched him walk up the sidewalk to the front door. He didn't have a chance to get inside before she flung open the door and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh, God, I'm so happy to see you, baby," she cried as she peppered his face with kisses. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming home. I would have planned something. You're not hurt, are you? Please tell me you're not hurt." Stephanie knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm fine, Beautiful, perfectly fine," Lester responded. "I didn't know until the last minute that I was being sent stateside. It was such a quick changeup that I thought I would surprise you."

Stephanie smacked his chest. "Next time don't surprise me, I was ready to shoot you," she said, pointing at her gun. Lester dropped Steph's feet to the ground and closed the front door.

"Wait a minute, why are you holding a bottle of champagne?" she questioned.

"I have some really great news," Lester replied.

"Me too," Stephanie said, "but you first."

Lester grinned, "I'm out! Last mission, last deployment, last everything. I'm done!"

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. She had waited so long for this day and now it was here. She didn't know whether to cheer, cry or do both. "I thought you had another year," she queried.

"So did I, but apparently the Army is doing some restructuring with their age maximums and I got a get out of jail free card."

"And you were all pissed off about turning 40," she teased.

Lester held up the champagne. "Let's celebrate, Beautiful."

"Uh, about that, I'm more than happy to celebrate, but I'm thinking of something else."

Lester gave Steph a crooked grinned. "Bring it on, I was planning on doing that too, but we can start with that first, if you like."

"I'm talking about the champagne, Lester. I can't have any," she explained.

"Why not, are you on some diet or something? You know I think you're the most gorgeous woman in the world. I don't want you to drop any weight."

"What if I gained some? How would you feel about that?"

"Gained some?" And suddenly the light bulb went off in Lester's head. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

"100% sure. I went to the doctor for my first check up last week. Looks like this one is going to be a June baby. The boys are super excited and can't wait to meet their new sibling."

Lester pumped his fist in the air. "Now _that's_ something to celebrate!"

Scooping Stephanie in his arms, he quickly made his way upstairs to their bedroom and the reunion he had dreamed of.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Lester came awake slowly and gazed at his wife, his Beautiful. Last night had been magical, and he couldn't help but believe he hit the jackpot in the wife department. Ten years of marriage and she was still his dream girl. The sound of tiny, scampering feet coming down the hallway brought him out of his musings and back to reality.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three little boys rushed in and over to the side of the bed. "Daddy! You're home!" the oldest boy proclaimed as he and his two brothers scrambled to get up on the bed and into their father's arms.

Lester scooped up his boys and hugged them close. He was thankful he would never have to leave them again. All three boys, James age 8, Oliver age 5, and Simon age 2 were chattering a mile a minute, trying to tell Lester everything that happened while he was gone.

"Shhhh," Lester admonished, "you're going to wake up your mommy with all your noise."

"Mommy's already awake," Stephanie said as she turned towards the now rowdy group of boys, Lester included. Why they woke up and felt the need to wrestle was beyond her, but she smiled as she watched them all together.

When they finally calmed down, Stephanie herded all her boys downstairs for a big breakfast and the start of a new day.

 **~Seven Months Later~**

Lester held his sleeping daughter as contentment washed over him. Never in a million years did he think his life would end up like this.

Marriage and children were all just a pipe dream when he was younger. But, damn if Beautiful didn't make his dreams come true.

And now, with the new addition of Elizabeth, his precious baby girl, he understood that his life was complete. Stephanie and his children gave him hope for the future, and knowing what a good wife she was made it all possible.


End file.
